


soft ball stage

by txilar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txilar/pseuds/txilar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi makes candy and cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft ball stage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kakairu-fest.livejournal.com/profile)[**kakairu_fest**](http://kakairu-fest.livejournal.com/)'s [Bingo Round](http://kakairu-fest.livejournal.com/105715.html): Team Hurt/Comfort. Our card theme is blood. Bingo Square: Wildcard! Our wildcard theme is cooking.  
> 

"You're supposed to be helping!"

"C'mon, let me see," cajoled Kakashi, fingers tugging at Iruka's lips.

"Top it." Kakashi's fingers were sugary sweet which contrasted with the bitter-iron blood in Iruka's mouth.

"S'wike gwass," he complained, as Kakashi examined his mouth. The mucous membrane was sensitive and he jumped when Kakashi's chakra eased over the cuts inside his cheek. It stung and he immediately tried to soothe the burn with his tongue.

"Ah, ah, that's my job, Mr Tongue."

"Oh, top," Iruka muttered. He pushed Kakashi's hand away and rubbed at his lip too. There was a tiny cut at the corner of his mouth. It stung each time he touched it and he couldn't stop touching it.

Finally, The Sharingan Dentist was done. "I think you'll be okay."

"Who allowed you to make candy? Those were terrible. Sweet, but deadly."

Kakashi batted his eye at Iruka and squeezed his shoulders up. "And I thought you didn't really know me at all."

"What are they supposed to be? Lollipops?"

"Gummy bears."

Iruka stared.

"I think I let them boil too long. Or too high. I broke my thermometer, so..."

"You could sell them as table decorations at the local market."

"Are you saying you don't want to try my ginger cookies?" Kakashi frowned when Iruka scrambled away. "Come on, isn't this what one does? Make sweets and goodies to help coax you back into good health?"

"You've already made me bleed, I don't want to lose a tooth. Why don't we have some wine. I could use some relaxation. We can watch the sun set."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Bor-ring."

"Now you sound like Naruto. I'm in no mood, and no condition for sparring. Want to watch a movie?" Kakashi's response was a low growl also indicating boredom. "You aren't very comforting."

"My presence is meant to invigorate. Now, gimme a gummy bear, and get back to those stretches. You can have a cookie when you finish your next set."

Iruka groaned. Next time he was recovering, he'd refuse all offers of help. And any offers of cooking.  



End file.
